Aftermath to a Freaky Friday
by Superhubbverine
Summary: Takes place later on in the day of Episode 10 "Freaky", in which our main spidey-hero gets body-swapped with the ever-so Canadian Wolverine. He deals with the aftermath of feeling a little strange and lusty for the yellow and tan suited mutant once they switched back. Curse those hormones and my terrible summary! Wolvie/Spidey, solo action involved, nuff said. Enjoy.


**Dear True Believers,**

**Stuff and things**: Okay, I guess I will write this little thingy to pretty much remind myself that **I do not own any of the **_**Marvel!Characters or anything to do with the animated series: the Ultimate Spider-man**_, but I am also crazy. Crazy enough to write a oneshot series with a possible idea of a threesome pairing with Wolverine, Spider-man and Deadpool. Seriously, how insane is that? Honestly, that will more than likely be separate from this. I'll...just ask my brain. I hope you enjoy this, it is pretty sorta mature with some Spidey-action and derp to it.

Kinda my first semi-smut, um, enjoy?

I guess I should start writing…

**Stuff and things too:** Btw, I gotta remember the "Run Pig Run" episode. I might make a oneshot for it for that too.

Sincerely,

**Superhubbverine**.

**AFTERMATH TO A FREAKY FRIDAY-**

Peter landed on his bed with a soft "omph!", sighing as he lays his head back on his pillow. It had been along day with not only dealing with Wolverine and Mesmero, but having to switch bodies with the primal man and then fighting off his mutant-cat rival of a psycho.

"At this rate, I might as well ask Fury for a raise. If I was getting paid in the first place.", he snorted tiredly it was strange being in control of Logan's bulky bod, but he would be crazy if he denied the certain knotting twist in his stomach. Or perhaps he is crazy for feeling a small burst of lust thinking about the heavy bulge that slept snugly within those tan trunks. He was crazy, like total cray-cray at this point.

_Damn teenage hormones,_ he thought.

Peter shook his head brushing off the strange thoughts that are starting to form. He had one moment in time of him being inside an adult form and not a lean teenage body that is attempting to take on puberty. A moment to be trapped in a muscle-bound, hairy, musky body of the manly Wolverine. He shuddered at the thought. But it was a moment that was driving his loins on fire, if perhaps Logan's claws were not acting bonkers with its retracting and whatnot maybe he would of been able to take a closer look. Being to shift and move in the burly man's body was bad and awkwardly enough, then trying to readjust when he can with a uniformed "weapon" is ridiculous. How Logan did it he does not know. He remembers how heavy the metal that laced Logan's skeleton are, the feeling of being nearly completely aware of his surrounding in a not-so-spidey way, the sound of the claws lunging out of his skin with a certain _snikt_. The sounds, sights and smells that Logan's senses bring is amazing. Of course, he probably would not tell the man this.

He might just sound like a creepy stalker, especially with thoughts of how lovely that bulge is and the glorious buttocks the body was gifted with.

_Mmph!_

The teenage hero bit his lower lip, rolling to his side, hoping to curl up in embarrassment. A blush darkens his face as a certain spidey-appendage awakens. Of all the times his body had to react lustfully to something it had to be about Wolverine. Seriously, he was starting to really hate being a teenager.

_Why me!?_

He does not know when it happen all he can focus on is the throbbing heat in his loins and his right hand stroking and rubbing in a poor attempt to get rid of whatever he is feeling. _Oh come on_, he whines internally. His pants undone and hanging loosely around his thighs. The boxers that once cover his groin are scrunched under his hips. Those same hips wiggling and lightly thrusting upwards, trying to add more pleasure. His fingers run pleasantly against the smooth surface of his member, shifting upwards to rub and place pressure on the tip. The teen grunts and huffs, his body beginning to acquire more sweat the more he concentrates. He swallows thickly, trying to remember how Logan's body looked and felt in those tights. How the fabric wrapped around every surface of that tight, muscled, and delish body.

Peter could not help feeling a little ashamed of himself for thinking of his new comrade in such a way. No pun intended but it is hard being a horny teenager.

He images Logan taking a gloved hand sliding along his torso with the leather fabric. Tweaking his nipples before running those thick fingers down his stomach. Rough lips kissing at his neck, abnormally long canines nipping with a heavy tongue going along the length of his throat as he suckles down on the unblemished skin. Peter mewls, happy for his creative mind to come with a wonderful fantasy he can get off to. He starts to get hotter and removes his pants and boxers before returning to his mind-porn without hardly missing a beat. His hips buck up as his hand meets with the as his body craves for more, but he does not know what yet and then it happen.

His mind conjured up a wonderful image of a naked Logan on top of him, deliciously grinding against his own. The idea of the sexy burly man's hot, heavy body placing pressure in all the right places made the spider whimper in delight. He pulls the bottom of his shirt up to his lips to quiet himself, he definitely did not want Aunt May to find out what he is up to. Touches on his sides, thighs and back, maybe the thought of Logan squeezing and stroking his member.

_Ooh!_

Peter's length is harder and thicker than it has ever been and try as he may he still cannot get off. _Please,_ he whimpers, _just let me_. His mental Logan kisses him roughly and possessively devouring any of his pleading. The thick tongue brushes against the teen's lower lip, teasing while asking a unspoken question and the hero gives his beast permission. Soon enough they are battling for dominance within the mind of the horny teen. Peter's hand moves swifter as his imagination grows and when he "feels" mind-Logan spreading his legs, getting comfy between them, he realizes where his mind had set his path.

Does he really want Logan to penetrate him?

To take his teenage spidey-cherry and fuck him to high-heaven?

Peter does not know truly, all he wants is to reach his climax and deal with the consequences later. His mouth releases his hold on his shirt, the fabric drenched with saliva and his constant drooling. The hero whimpers, hesitating almost, as he lifts his left hand and suckling on two fingers. The more he sucks the more the idea of actually sucking Logan's fuckstick, wetting it thoroughly for the activity to come, makes him tremble wantonly.

When he has wet his fingers enough, Peter spreads his legs slowing his jerking. He moves his hand to his rump, his fingers tracing between the cheeks to where his virgin rosebud is hidden. He swallows briefly before applying pressure with the one, it takes some time but soon he finds a rhythm in jerking and finally penetrating himself. He moans softly, oddly feeling happy, thrusting his finger into him. It hurts, but not as much as he thought. It is not long until he adds the second that he feels a bit of burn, causing him to bite his lip and whine. But then he mewls delightfully, the continuous fingering of his rosebud lead to his discovery of his spidey-spot.

And oh how wondrous was the found!

_Yeeeeeeeeessss!_

Every chance he got he was hitting the bundle of nerves, stroking his length in time as he finds himself moaning and crying Logan's name. Nearly screaming all the things he wished Logan would do to him while imaging what it would feel like to have the mutant's fuckstick inside him. Maybe he would fuck him hard into submission, pinning him on all fours, the teen's arse up in the air as Logan bites his neck hard. That girth stretching him wide as Logan pops his cherry brutally. _Fuck yes,_ he scream inwardly his hands working hard and fast on his body. With a girth like that, he briefly wondered if that would ruin the fun for any other man. He wondered if he even would let any other man even take him. Now, he felt like some crazy fetish-obsessed whore. Course, he would not deny the thrill of lust that went through him.

Or perhaps Logan would take it easy on his first time, lovingly yet possessively claiming every part of him. And then of course, fuck him through the mattress like the little spidey-whore he is. Who knows, Peter just wants his rut to end and he was getting close. His mind shows him a tale of him laying on his back, Logan using his spider flexibility and forcing his legs over his own head. A position so vulnerable and open, yet as soon as he feels that girth shoved into him and spreading him so far, he no longer care. Peter's hands worked harder, he twisted his position to where his arse and back is arched into the air and he was made to bite down on his pillow to at least save as much of his privacy that he could. His hips thrusting back and forth between the fingers inside him and the hand that stroke him.

He moans and screams in the pillow covers, crying out in pleasure as he hits his spidey-spot with one final hard push. And then his mind goes white, he momentarily see stars before his body shuts down and he is coming hard into the sheets. He whimpers sadly, wanting nothing more than Logan to fuck him and filled up with spunk, like good little buttslut. His body slumps down on his mess as he withdraws his hands and he suddenly realizes he does not care. He only wonders when the heck had he become such a horny wolverine-bitch.

Although, he knows that is not his only problem. How the heck was he suppose to see Logan in that suit again without turning around on all fours and tempt the poor man with his aching cherry?

_Fuck_, he thought, _I hate b__eing a teenager_.

**LATER THAT SAME DAY-**

Logan wakes up harshly in his bed at his little apartment, body drenched in sweat as he wipes some off his forehead. He sniffs the air and frowns at the overwhelming musk of lust. He knows he should not feel this way, not with how young his prey is but he cannot help it. The idea of the hunt, the thrill of the chase and finally, he shudders removing his semen-soiled blanket, the claiming. Marking what should be his and his alone-it calls to him and his boiling blood. Taking what is rightfully his, he shakes his head, trying to clear his mind. There are times to let the animal out and there are times not to. This is one of them. He grumbles as he gets out of bed to shower and then to search for new sheets. Hoping to get some sleep before the morrow but he knows without his prey unclaimed and away it will not happen.

_Damn kid_, he thinks before snorting fondly, _he does have a great ass though_. Logan chuckles lightly before turning on the shower.


End file.
